


Happiness At Home

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: ATLA and LOK Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Couple Joking, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, This is just Kataang being cute and married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A night between Katara and Aang, many years into their marriage
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: ATLA and LOK Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Happiness At Home

Aang’s eyes were glued to his wife as she prepared to come to bed with him, his adoration for the mother of his children ever present in his mind as she sat just a few sets away from him doing spirits knew what in front of the mirror.

It’s not like they’re going out and should she offer or ask, he doesn’t think he’d be up to perform his marital duties. The children dry them both out of their considerable energies and he knows that she’s just as tired as he is right now.

“Katara-” Aang broke the peaceful silence of their bedroom “As someone over a hundred years old and who can consult with a thousand lifetimes, I can safely say there is nothing you can do to your already incredible beauty. Please, come to bed”

“A moment please” Katara’s voice sounded ever so tender and loving that he couldn’t help himself and with a flick of his wrist he bent some air to ruffle her hair slightly, as if patting her head from a distance.

“I said-” Katara’s voice tried to sound stern but her intent was betrayed and Aang could make out the ringing of a suppressed laugh “a moment, if you were to be so kind”

“You’re the kind one here-” Aang spoke, half-asleep but deadly serious “Being my wife and all”

That got her to turn around.

With a curious gaze and a small hint of fear in her eyes, Katara asked him as carefully as possible.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not one of those days-” Aang saw what she meant and chided himself mentally for worrying his wife “I truthfully am appreciative of you not marrying…Zuko, you know?”

This makes her smile and Katara does what Aang has grown to consider the most beautiful sound in existence: She snorts. Loudly.

There’s something to that sound that has such a unique beauty, even more so that her honest proper laugh, that just makes Aang so happy. Maybe it’s how they met, the world they met in and the one they’ve been building together for so many years now.

Maybe it’s all their shared memories of their children where that sound is so abundant or the little blissful moments like this one. Private and intimate yet so tender that they’re simply perfect in their simplicity and the tenderness in which they’re bathed.

Whatever it is, maybe all those reasons and more beyond count, Aang has long associated it with happiness and this keeps him from chastising himself over worrying Katara with the possible start of another depressive episode.

“As entertaining as me and Mei fighting over him might sound-” Katara jests as she gets up and starts making her way to bed “I’d really prefer it if you never bring that up. That rumor is so-”

Katara shudders and this makes Aang chuckle so loudly he worries he might wake up the children but his laugh in turn gets her to smile so sweetly his heart flutters in his chest like it does a lot of the time Katara is around, even after all these years.

Katara gets in the bed and Aang flicks his wrist absentmindedly to turn off the candles in a display of firebending that Katara has always judged as him showing off.

“Show off” the comment comes, like it always does, and Aang huffs in amusement like he always does.

“I gotta use the perks, you know?” Aang jokes a little as Katara cuddles up to him in the silvery darkness of the now moonlit room.

“Yes, yes you do-” Katara leans up and pecks his nose and then his lips in quick succession before resting her head on his shoulder “Don’t let it get the better of you”

“Never-” Aang says fondly as he wraps his arms around his beloved wife and kisses her on the cheek “You’d be insufferable”

Katara laughs an undignified laugh that is so loud that even in the darkness he can see her covering her mouth.

“Me?-” She speaks around her giggles “What about you?”

“I’m a simple soul, really-” Aang deflates into the bed as he answers “I seek to use my abilities to improve the world and make it a better place. The praise is just a small bonus that I humbly accept as would anyone in my position”

“And I wouldn’t?” Katara asks incredulous

“No, you love the spotlight-” Aang almost laughs without a care as he answers “So much so that you taught me why to hate it. Being a Waterbending Master before me, the indignity!”

“Oh, I see-” Katara answers and Aang feels her relax in his arms “Ever the wise one, recognizing the might of your betters: Seeking to gain their favor with compliments and cuddles.”

“Seeking to tie them to me forever with children-” Aang adds, the smile in his voice even wider than the one in his face “Eating their tribal food to ingratiate myself with them”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?” Katara asked, clearly dosing off already

“Never” Aang says, feeling the sway of sleep himself.

“Enjoy the night-” Katara says between adorable yawns “There’ll be more of that in the morning”

“Go me” Aang mutters and in the silence of their comfort, he can’t help but feel overjoyed.

The bantering, the jokes and japes, the children, the quiet nights, the not-so-quiet nights.

It was all just his source of joy and happiness, the thing he would not change for the world and the thing he fought for more than anything else.

As sleep overtakes him, Aang was smiling so much so that it hurt, and when he woke up to the noise of the usual antics of their children, his smile was still there.

There were times when he didn’t, for such was the seriousness of the situation, and times when the pain of his lost people left him wounded worse than anything his foes could do to him.

But these tender moments of him, the love of his life and the small bundles of joy they had made.

These moments were his happiness.

_And forever it was so._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please check out my other stories!!


End file.
